


有关布鲁斯·韦恩的五次死与生

by hachimitsu_kmk



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachimitsu_kmk/pseuds/hachimitsu_kmk
Summary: 这是一个有关失而复得会驱使人做傻事的故事。





	1. 论坛见闻

**Author's Note:**

> Batfam亲情向
> 
> 人物和情节设定多方糅合，包括P52、N52以及Rebirth，一些情节有更改
> 
> 后文将有轻微TimSteph提及

哥谭专区》综合板块》讨论区：

 

【细思恐极】有人相信平行宇宙的存在吗……

 

 

#1 实习转正的小编辑

今天发生的一件事，让我对人生产生了怀疑……

不打码了，但是希望大家不要在论坛外四处乱说，不然可能会影响到楼主的工作……

楼主是《哥谭公报》的一名在职编辑，去年来实习的，前阵子毕业了刚刚转正。刚来实习的时候本来是在讣闻版跟着几位老师学习的，无奈文笔实在太烂，后来就被调到金融版练手了。

事情是这样的，楼主今天上班的时候被分到给一篇文章当版工。就是做做排版，研究一下图片放哪比较好看就行，文章本身是已经校对好的。结果看了文本开头第一段，楼主差点就从椅子上翻了下去。

“韦恩企业大公子提摩西·德雷克-韦恩作为执行董事出席了并购听证会。”

楼主当时就觉得背后一凉！浑身冒鸡皮疙瘩！一点不夸张！

为什么这么说呢……

因为楼主大概一年前入职实习的第一天，那天干的唯一一件事，就是给这位韦恩公子

写！讣！告！

 

#2 吃个瓜

呃……看了标题才进来的，这个算是灵异事件了吧，跟平行宇宙有啥关系？

 

#3 淳朴的热心市民

看了标题进来的+1，也没太明白这跟平行宇宙有什么关系。不过我觉得平行宇宙是肯定存在的。

 

#4 游走球

哇！这件事我记得！

这位韦恩大少跟我本来在同一所高中上学的，私立学校嘛，大家的背景都挺不错的，感觉他为人还算低调。也许是穿的比较土吧总感觉他有一股莫名的死宅气息……上学按点来，放学按点走，不参加社团活动，一连好几天不来上课也是常事。在学校里人缘一般般吧存在感不是很高。

不过层主和闺蜜有一次在校园门口撞见他和他弟吵架，印象还稍微深一点。

反正去年大概9月份吧，他就再没来上课了好像。再后来就听说他在国外出车祸了……这事当时学校里挺多人都知道的。

 

#5 淳朴的热心市民

查了查新闻，我好像知道楼主是什么意思了，楼主还在吗？

 

#6 实习转正的小编辑

啊我刚才不小心点了发送！

继续继续。

就真的背后一凉你们知道吗！其实楼主以前也经常听到别人聊起这种体验，就是某个演员啊，歌星啊什么的，明明大家好像都记得有“他已经挂了”这么一回事，但是偶然间发现他现在还活的好好的。有人说是记错了啊，或者类似于“昨日重现”啊之类的，但是我感觉这种案例好像一般隔的时间都比较长？但是这次是才过去刚刚一年！而且这是楼主的亲身经历啊！

说起来也是巧，其实像这种稍微有点名气的人物，是轮不到当时的楼主来写的，因为对文笔啊措辞用典的要求都挺高的。但是当时是家属发好稿子来，指明要求说就按这个写不要加多余的东西就好，所以才轮到实习生的楼主当苦力……我记得特别清楚当时我看到生卒年月的时候还觉得挺惋惜的。

好吧废话有点多，其实我就是想来问问除了我还有人记得这事吗？或者类似的也行。

之前我在别处看到过一个理论，就是说我们的世界其实是由无数个平行宇宙组成的，这些人在别的什么宇宙里可能真的死过……但是一部分人（比如我）的记忆并没有被修正过来。

 

#7 实习转正的小编辑

哦对了忘了说，这事真不是我主观臆测的啊！入职第一天啊，绝对不可能记错的！

刚才去查了一下，楼主是去年9月14号入职的。但是！去库房翻了翻后面俩星期的报纸，发现讣闻版存稿里压根就没有楼主写的那条讣告，电子版也看了，没有……

不过楼主搜了下韦恩家大少爷的名字，发现从去年9月一直到今年10月25号之间都搜不到任何信息……10月25号好像因为被歹徒袭击进了一次医院。

为什么感觉突然阴谋论了起来……

啊啊总之现在楼主作为当事人真的觉得很崩溃。

》#4 层主可以帮我问问你的其他同学吗，看他们还有人记得不？

 

#8 淳朴的热心市民

我也知道这种理论，我们的世界是由很多平行的世界一起构成的，每当你做出一个不同的选择，就可能会产生一个新的世界。

而且你这么一说，我也记得有类似的事情发生，今年6月我在推特上看到有媒体公布了米歇尔·杰克逊的死讯，可我问了身边好几个人，大家都说记得她明明8年前就死过一次……我猜这也算是平行宇宙理论的一种佐证？不可能我们那么多人一起记错吧。

 

#9吃个瓜

反正总比死而复生的这种灵异事件的几率大。

 

#10 游走球

》#7 好的楼主！

不过我们现在都已经上大学了，联系起来可能会比较慢，我尽量帮你都问问吧。

 

#11 单纯路过

咦，楼主难道不是只是单纯的记错了？

我记得在国外出车祸的不是韦恩家二少吗？不叫提摩西，小的那个。

 

#12 单纯路过

什么鬼！？？搜了一下韦恩家小的那个竟然也活的好好的？？而且还在大都会和我表弟念同一所学校……天呐我也要怀疑人生了！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章中提到的两个日期9月14日和10月25日，分别是侦探漫画第940期和第967期的出版时间喔，也就是Tim被罚出场外和重新归队的两期啦，不知道有没有人注意到这个彩蛋呢。


	2. 杰森·陶德

“拜伦、雪莱怎么样？”书店老板站在玻璃展示柜前询问道，“这都是上世纪的限量版了，韦恩先生。”

布鲁斯扫了一眼放在绸缎衬布上的几本书，轻轻地摇了摇头。

“或者……济慈？叶芝？”老板走向另一个展示柜，指了指里面同样垫着衬布的诗集。

布鲁斯不置可否，“浪漫主义有什么好看的……”他的耳边突然响起这么一句话。

 

 

“浪漫主义有什么好看的……”

当布鲁斯把拜伦的诗集递给杰森的时候，后者冷不丁地冒出这么一句话来，不过他还是很快地把书接了过去，并发出了一声大大的惊叹。

“老天，这可是布鲁姆伯里出版社的限量版啊！”

接着，杰森像是寻宝一样在书房里爬高爬低，四处乱窜。

“整整三面墙的书！这些书都是你的？”

“所有的我都能看吗？”

“我能拿到房间里去看吗？”

连珠炮一般的提问让布鲁斯觉得无奈又好笑。

和托马斯不一样，布鲁斯对文学没有什么太高的追求。虽然他在七岁的时候就能流利地背出一整本《唐璜》，但大多数时候只是为了讨父亲的开心。而且不得不承认的是，亲戚们的赞赏的确很让人受用。但进入青少年时期，布鲁斯的睡前读物则变成了《期货与期权》，而在他披上斗篷之后，除去《自然》与《科学》杂志，他鲜有时间再去阅读其他的书籍了。

带杰森来书房的本意只是消耗一下他旺盛的精力。当然，如果能让他把频繁使用“D”和“F”开头词语的恶习改掉则再好不过了。然而事实是，布鲁斯其实才是整个庄园里文学造诣最低的那一个。

“布鲁斯？”

从短暂的愣神里回复过来，布鲁斯悄悄地叹了口气：“不，这些书都是我父亲的……别洒上饼干屑，别留下油手印，随你怎么看。”他走向杰森，揉了揉男孩的头发，“现在它们都是你的了。”

经过一番挑挑拣拣，杰森终于把一本《恶之花》放在了已经堆成小山的书摞上，

“谢啦！布鲁斯！”

然后抱着它们绝尘而去。

“在庄园里别用跑的，杰森少爷！”阿尔弗雷德从楼梯尽头探出身子来，递给布鲁斯一杯咖啡，“时过境迁啊布鲁斯老爷，现在十四岁的孩子都会读波德莱尔了。”

 

 

“济慈也不行的话，试试裴多菲？”书店老板似乎耐心十足。

塞纳河&露希尔书店是哥谭最老牌的家族式书店之一。限量的、绝版的，甚至是一百年前的古董书，只要客户有需求，他们总能想办法满足。而韦恩一家曾经是这里的常客，在纸质出版业每况愈下的今天，这样一个慷慨又阔绰的老主顾值得一点点耐心的等待。

“我想看看那些。”布鲁斯指向房间一侧一个小小的玻璃橱窗。

“呃……”刚才还满脸笑容的老板突然面露难色。玻璃橱窗里是一套年代久远的《莎士比亚全集》，是上个世纪初福拉蒙出版社寄往美国的少数几套样品之一。而它后续正式出版的那些兄弟姐妹们都跟着泰坦尼克号一起沉在了大西洋里，这套书因此一跃成为了稀有品中的稀有品，也成了书店里为数不多的几件镇店之宝之一。

“抱歉，韦恩先生，不过那些是非卖品。”书店老板不好意思地赔笑。

“开个价吧。”布鲁斯坚持道。

“这跟价格无关，韦恩先生。”

“你只需要说个数字。”

“这真的是非卖品。”

“什么数字都行。”

“……”

“……”

也许是被布鲁斯锲而不舍的精神打动了，又或许是被布鲁斯身上浓重的资本主义气息感染了。最终，经过近两小时的唇枪舌战，布鲁斯用一个极其离谱的数字说服了书店老板，然后带着战利品扬长而去。

 

在布鲁斯兴致勃勃地回到庄园之前，阿尔弗雷德刚刚结束了杰森房间里的大扫除工程。整个房间现在窗几明净，一尘不染，但一眼望去还是有些杂乱——这必须要归咎于房间中莫名其妙的一些“杂物”。

前些天，东南角堆放了几盒最新款的游戏机。

“布鲁斯老爷，这些是什么？”

“PS4，XBOX，SWITCH什么的，店员说都是年轻男孩喜欢的。”

“太没诚意了。”

于是，床头摆上了几只五颜六色的泰迪熊。

“布鲁斯老爷，这些又是什么？”

“泰迪熊啊，杰森喜欢抱着玩偶睡觉。”

“您还记得杰森少爷已经18岁了对吧？”

接着，左侧靠墙又突然出现了一把火红色且造型奇异的电吉他。

“布鲁斯老爷……”

“怎么，我答应过杰森给他买把属于他自己的吉他，这可是限量版的Gibson火鸟。”

“您知道民谣吉他和电吉他是有区别的吗……”

自从得知红头罩的真实身份以来，阿尔弗雷德已经经历了近一周令人崩溃的“布鲁斯式”采购。他在心里默默盘算了一番用这种方式同时养三个孩子是否会让韦恩家就此破产，以此来衡量他需不需要向布鲁斯预支未来十年的薪水。

“阿福！”响亮又急促的脚步声由远及近，阿尔弗雷德认命般地叹了口气，“在庄园里别用跑的，布鲁斯老爷。”

 

无视了阿尔弗雷德的警告，布鲁斯径直跑向了杰森的房间，然后捧着一套旧书不住地来回踱步。

“阿福，你看我把它们放在床上如何？会不会太刻意了？”

布鲁斯把书放在杰森的单人床上看了两眼，好像不太满意；

“放在书架上呢？他会不会根本看不到啊？”

又把书放在了书架中间最显眼的一格瞅了瞅，似乎也不太满意；

“窗台上怎么样？恰巧是个看书的好地方。”

然后把书放在窗台上比划了两下，貌似觉得还行。

“我看窗台就挺好的，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德干巴巴地说道。

 

最后，布鲁斯将包装好的书籍在窗台上小心翼翼地按顺序摆放好，然后环顾房间一周，露出了无比失落的神情。

一阵诡异的寂静在房间里四散开来。

 

“他不会回来了，对不对……”布鲁斯打破了沉默，听起来无力又疲惫，“他一定恨透我了……”他呜咽道。

“我得说句不中听的话，布鲁斯老爷，”阿尔弗雷德的声音低沉又严肃，“杰森少爷不是一只猫，你不能指望在篮子里放好毛线团，他就会自己跳进来。你也不能因为把杰森的房间布置成它原本的样子，就假装一切都没有发生过。我不能，你不能，杰森更不能。”

布鲁斯没有搭话。

“去跟他谈谈，”阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，“去找他，然后好好谈谈。”

“我尽量试试。”

管家先生站在原地，手里还拿着打扫用的鸡毛掸子，不为所动。

“好吧……好吧，”布鲁斯把脸埋进了双手之中，“我会跟他谈的。”

阿尔弗雷德似乎有些踌躇，但还是拿上了吸尘器和废弃的包装纸，转身离开了杰森的房间，

“就说我会做蓝莓小甜饼，他会回来的。”

他最后补充道。

 

 

“这主意真是糟透了！”夜巡归来的布鲁斯走路带风，一把将制服的手套摔在了工作台上，打翻了上面放满螺丝刀和扳手的工具箱。噼里啪啦的声音引来了通讯器中尚且精神抖擞的阿尔弗雷德。

“欢迎回来，布鲁斯老爷。”

“你的甜饼战术毫无用处！”布鲁斯赌气般地踹了一脚蝙蝠车。蝙蝠侠跟着红头罩在哥谭转悠了整整七个晚上，看着后者搅乱了几次黑帮们的地下交易，解救了两批被拐卖的非法移民，又熟练地救下了几个被抢劫的倒霉蛋，然后被杰森评价为“一个活生生的变态跟踪狂”。他们的每一次谈话都在剑拔弩张的沉默中开始，并以杰森甩着钩枪消失在几个街区外结束。

“好事多磨，布鲁斯老爷。”

“我在哥谭当了二十年的义警，”布鲁斯烦躁地换上了浴袍，“竟然对一个青少年束手无策！”

“再接再厉，布鲁斯老爷。”

“……除了’布鲁斯老爷’你还能给点别的建议吗？”布鲁斯站在空无一人的蝙蝠洞里，怒气冲冲。

“当然了，晚安，布鲁斯老爷。”

一阵电流的杂音过后，阿尔弗雷德关掉了通讯器。

“……该死！”

布鲁斯又踹了一脚蝙蝠车。

 

经过一夜烦躁又不安稳的睡眠，布鲁斯罕见地在清晨五点就醒了过来。心理上的疲惫催生了更高等级的生理困倦，他身上还穿着昨晚的浴袍，甚至连耳机也挂在耳后忘了摘就睡着了。但此时此刻他却怎么也无法重新入睡了，照例地，他拖着脚步走向了杰森的房间。他的管家先生坚持认为每天来这里转一转，会给房间里带来“生气”。

杰森房间里的窗户大敞着，窗帘被清晨的风带起又落下，显然是已经被人入侵过了。

床上摊着一个大大的SWITCH包装盒，上面还有一些看起来像是饼干碎屑的食物残渣；床头的几只泰迪熊东倒西歪，并且明显少了一只；火红色的落地琴架上空空如也，窗台上的几本书不翼而飞。

走近了看，布鲁斯才发现窗玻璃上贴着一张不起眼的小纸条：

“饼干我吃了，所以别再来烦我了！”

下面还有一行更小的小字：

“还有，你对乐器的审美真是土爆了！”

 

手里攥着纸条，布鲁斯久违地放声大笑起来。

“早安，布鲁斯老爷，”阿尔弗雷德的声音突然从耳机里传来，“很高兴听到你一大早就这么开心，但你是否介意向我解释一下……”他的声音听起来有些不可思议，

“为什么蝙蝠车少了一只轮胎？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason的这篇灵感来源于新法外刊，桶哥把他作为罗宾和Bruce的合照放在架子上时，旁边还有一个“命运之轮”……我一直很好奇他到底是怎么把那么大个的轮胎从蝙蝠洞拿走的；而Bruce在得知Jason成为红头罩时除了自责内疚与痛苦，肯定也会有特别喜悦的心情在里面吧，毕竟Jason至少还活着，我觉得这对于许多父母来说已经足够了
> 
> 对Jason采用了同人中比较常见的“文艺”和“中二”的设定，所以他才会排斥“俗套”的浪漫主义（拜伦、雪莱、济慈和叶芝都是经典的浪漫主义诗人），而选择波德莱尔这样的象征派（但其实广义上也是浪漫主义的一部分啦！）。而吉他的部分，感兴趣的小伙伴们可以去搜一下Gibson这个牌子的Firebird 和 Firebird Custom系列，前者是电吉他，后者是原声吉他，无论是名字和外形我觉得都很适合Jason！当然啦作为文艺青年的Jason十有八九会更喜欢原声吉他吧，所以文中的阿福才说Bruce买错了。另外Switch是任天堂的一款主机，现在蛮火的，而且十分小巧便携，所以Jason才选择了拿走这个。


	3. 达米安·韦恩

布鲁斯此刻正眉头紧皱地坐在电脑前。

湛蓝色的眼睛牢牢地盯着巨大的屏幕，骨节分明的食指在滚轮上上下翻飞——

“孩子放暑假回家发现我把他的宠物送人了，现在又哭又闹，该怎么办？在线等，急！”

“把孩子的宠物送人了，现在该怎么要回来……”

“把孩子的狗弄丢了，不敢告诉孩子，怎么组织语言比较好？”

偌大的蝙蝠洞里只有“咔哒咔哒”的鼠标点击声，以及似乎从未间断的叹气声回荡着。

 

布鲁斯已经聚精会神地浏览Quora四个小时了。保守估计，他应该至少查看了八十几个类似的问题，并阅读了其中大约三百条的回答。关掉最后一个Quora网页，布鲁斯不得不承认这些回答对于蝙蝠侠和罗宾来说——好吧，委婉一点的说法是“基本不具有任何建设性参考意义”，直白一点说就是“卵用没有”。

时间一分一秒地流逝，世界上最伟大的侦探仍旧没有死心，蝙蝠侠一瞬间就列出了至少一页A4纸的备用方案，其中包括：

“找一只和泰特斯长得一模一样的狗”

啧，一定会被达米安看出来的，驳回

“闯进卡丽家把泰特斯偷回来”

唔，蝙蝠侠才不干这种事，驳回

“统一口径，就说家里从来都没养过狗”

……

天呐！布鲁斯疯狂地敲击着键盘上的Backspace，他到底在想什么！地狱蝙蝠战甲肯定是烧坏了他的脑子……达米安可是罗宾，不是什么随随便便就能糊弄过去的普通小朋友。

最终，布鲁斯破罐子破摔地关掉了电脑。放轻松点！他这么安慰自己。只是一只狗而已，他们可以再养一只，这次让达米安自己挑。金毛、萨摩耶、哈士奇，什么都行，他就是想养藏獒也没问题。

看在蝙蝠洞的造价上，也许得把哈士奇从名单上划掉——在投入睡眠的怀抱之前，布鲁斯迷迷糊糊地想到。

 

“父亲，”达米安在早餐时开了口，“昨天忘记问你了……”

好吧，好吧。在他们从天启星返回地球49个小时之后，在罗宾终于从短暂地获得超能力的喜悦中恢复理智之后，布鲁斯顶着两个大大的黑眼圈和充斥着红血丝的双眼，准备迎接可能终于要到来的——命运的审判。

“泰特斯去哪了？”

“……”

事实证明，蝙蝠侠作为一名喜好做好万全准备的偏执型控制狂，在心理暗示方面的水平可能大约相当于一个中学生。布鲁斯的心脏砰砰直跳，他甚至又认真地评估了一下，此时去卡丽家偷狗还来不来得及。

“父亲，我在问你话呢。”达米安望着动作僵硬的布鲁斯挑了挑眉。

好吧，布鲁斯自暴自弃地放下了叉子……

“我把它送人了……”他心虚地说。

“送给谁了？”达米安看起来有些惊讶。

“送给卡丽·凯利了……之前，你不在的时候，她每周都过来照顾泰特斯。”

“哦，好吧，”闻言，达米安明显松了一口气，“不过我想卡丽应该很乐意——”

“而且我还告诉她你死了。”布鲁斯补充道，用上了他能想到的最平淡的语气。

“……”

好极了！布鲁斯心想，干的漂亮！你的儿子看起来像是马上就要被花生果酱三明治噎死了。

达米安的脸憋得通红，嘴里还塞着半片面包，好像忘记了咀嚼这个动作要怎么做。这让他还带着婴儿肥的两颊更鼓了，而那双和布鲁斯如出一辙的眼睛似乎也泛起了水色。

霎时间，一种难以名状的负罪感在布鲁斯心中弥漫开来。哈士奇也不是不行，他在心里对自己说。

“听着，达米安，”布鲁斯艰难地开了口，“我很抱歉没经过你的允许就把泰特斯送给卡丽了——那时我告诉卡丽你去欧洲游学了，她给你寄了录像带、游戏碟，我不得不一直伪造你的电话录音和她来往，以此来假装……”

布鲁斯顿了顿，继续说：“但这对卡丽不公平，我也实在无法忍受一直欺骗一个只有二十岁的年轻女孩。所以我告诉了她，告诉她你已经不在了，并拜托她好好照顾泰特斯。”

达米安垂下了眼睫：“那我也不能再去看卡丽和泰特斯了？”

布鲁斯走到儿子身边，把手轻轻地覆上了男孩的肩膀：“恐怕最好不要，我们都不想把卡丽这样的好女孩儿牵扯进另一个身份的风险里，对吧？”

达米安没说话。

“你看，”布鲁斯蹲了下来，看着儿子的眼睛，“我们可以再养一只别的，这次你来挑。”

年轻男孩犹豫了一下，问到：“我还想再养一只猫，行吗？”

“什么都行，孩子，”布鲁斯笑着揉了揉儿子的头发，“什么都行。”

 

 

事情最初的发展还是比较正常的。

达米安在阿尔弗雷德的“引荐”下，从动物收容所领养了一只小黑猫。小猫长得很可爱，虽然是黑猫，但它有四只白手套和圆圆的白肚皮，尾巴尖和两颊也是白色的——像戴了一副蝙蝠面具。

小猫性子很野，正在拿它不大的爪子四处乱挠，达米安正全神贯注地在逗它玩。

“我要叫它阿尔弗雷德！”达米安头也没抬地说道。

布鲁斯闻言望向了他的老管家，后者正端着一小盆猫粮站在楼梯上，一边的眉毛挑得老高。

“嘿，听着，达米安，”布鲁斯准备替他的管家先生捍卫一下姓名权，“你不能——”

“咳咳。”阿尔弗雷德用一声清亮的咳嗽打断了他，“布鲁斯老爷，看来以后您也得用家族姓氏称呼我了。”

布鲁斯无奈地摇了摇头：“阿福，你不该这么纵容他的……”

“放宽心，布鲁斯老爷——我已经纵容您四十年了，我心里有数。”

言罢，管家先生也加入了逗猫的行列。

 

那么事情是从什么时候起出了岔子的呢？布鲁斯有些迷茫，是从收养王牌的时候开始的吗？

 

“父亲，我要养这个！”

罗宾指着圆坑底部的一只大狗说道。那是一只看起来血统很纯正的德国牧羊犬，眼神凶狠，皮毛油亮——如果忽略它身上已经血迹斑斑的话。

“不行！”蝙蝠侠几乎是想也没想就驳回了这个要求。

“为什么？”年轻的助手立即问道。

“因为它刚刚差点咬破了我的颈动脉。”蝙蝠侠脸色阴沉。

达米安沉默了一小会儿，有些犹豫地问道：“父亲，您是在跟一只狗记仇吗？”

其实是有一点这个原因的，布鲁斯心想。

他叹了口气：“小丑对这些可怜的动物们做了些不该做的坏事，它刚刚咬死了至少二十只同类……经历过小丑的恶行，它很难再走出那个疯子的阴影了。”

达米安翻了一个大大的白眼：“这可难说，陶德都回庄园过感恩节了。而且是你说什么都行的！”

“别那么说杰森！”布鲁斯不赞成地摇了摇头，“这是两码事，不行就是不行。”

达米安没出声，布鲁斯以为他就要像以前一样，气呼呼地转身走人了。

“母亲从不让我养宠物，她说那会让人产生怜悯之心——”达米安突然说道，“就像父亲您总心软一样。”

年轻的助手听起来无比失落：“瞧瞧它的黑面罩，还有黑桃A——它本可以成为最厉害的蝙蝠狗……”

 

当他们带着王牌——这是达米安给它起的名字，回到蝙蝠车上的时候，布鲁斯有那么一瞬间意识到他似乎掉进了达米安的圈套。不过有什么关系呢，布鲁斯想，这可是他儿子，达米安韦恩值得他付出一切。

 

然后，事态好像就失去了控制。

 

“父亲，我要养这个！”

达米安昂首挺胸地牵着一头牛——他刚刚从屠宰场“救”下来的奶牛说道。

“这太占地方了，达米安……”布鲁斯此时恨不得自己住在一套两室一厅的公寓里，“我们生活在一座庄园里，而不是一片草原上。”

“是谁当初说——‘什么都行’的？”韦恩小公子似乎已经掌握了诀窍。

“我以为普通的孩子只会想养一些小猫小狗什么的！”布鲁斯有些无力。

“母亲从来都不让我养宠物……”奥古的后裔祭出了他的杀手锏。

好吧，好吧！布鲁斯安慰自己，至少他们以后可以自产自销，每天都能喝到新鲜的牛奶了。

“行吧，只要你——”

话还没说完，蝙蝠侠发现他的罗宾已经吹着口哨，带着牛走向了蝙蝠机。

布鲁斯默默地把蝙蝠牛（达米安坚持要起这个名字）塞进了飞机的运输舱里，已经放弃和儿子争辩了。

 

接下来的一段时间里，活力双雄队伍又多多少少地解救过一些动物，而且它们也都发挥了让达米安“一见钟情”的神奇魔法。

“父亲，我想养一条北美灰狼！”

“父亲，我想养一只猎豹！”

“父亲，我想养一头犀牛！”

不过在阿尔弗雷德（是管家先生不是猫）的劝说下，为了庄园里人类的生命安全着想，达米安主动放弃了饲养大型食肉动物的想法。所以当达米安提出想养一只长颈鹿时，布鲁斯发现他的第一反应竟然是“倍感欣慰”。

蝙蝠侠离完蛋不远了。

布鲁斯一边用蝙蝠洞的电脑搜索长颈鹿的饲养方法，一边绝望地想到。

 

“父亲，我不要养长颈鹿了。”

达米安说出这句话的时候，布鲁斯刚刚拨通了哥谭动物园的电话。

“啪！”布鲁斯猛地挂断了电话。

谢天谢地！看来他把达米安送去跟少年泰坦们一起活动的决定是正确的——

“来见见歌利亚。”

当布鲁斯看到达米安怀抱中红彤彤的，还带着翅膀的不明生物时，他明显感觉到自己引以为傲的理智离崩溃只有一线之隔。

 

蝙蝠侠拿起刚刚被他挂掉的电话，用肉眼可见的最快速度拨通了一个号码。

“喂——请问哪位？”

“你好，卡丽·凯利小姐，我是布鲁斯·韦恩。”

“呃……嗨，你好，韦恩先生。”

“很抱歉这么晚打扰你。我已经派车前往你家接你了，请你带上泰特斯来一趟韦恩庄园，我有非常要紧的事要告诉你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carrie Kelley小姐姐好歹也是曾经当过罗宾的，所以就给了她知道秘密身份的优待啦！


	4. 迪克·格雷森

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick在N52大事件邪恶永恒之时，在一场面向全世界的直播中暴露了面具下的真实身份，于是将计就计直接假死，转入地下成为了特工37号；在N52格雷森刊的末尾，思维抑制型卫星索莫纳斯启动后，地球上除了小部分Dick的家人外，都根本不记得这个人的存在了，于是Dick这才重新取回了自己的身份，做回了夜翼；本文设定上是普通路人都不记得飞翔的格雷森家族曾有Dick这么一员。

布鲁斯知道达米安一直对外宣称自己是各方面都最厉害的罗宾。

关于技艺与谋略的部分他目前还持保留态度，但若论及“惹蝙蝠侠头疼”的程度，理查德·格雷森才是众多佼佼者中的第一名。

长久以来，布鲁斯一直被迪克所谓的“微笑着面对死亡风险”的态度伤透了脑筋。

这并不是说，他对前任罗宾以140英里的时速在哥谭街头飙蝙蝠车有多么生气；也不是说，他对夜翼在高楼大厦间炫技式的“高台跳水”有多么不满……那些类似于“车祸的死亡率可比当义警高多了”、“明早夜翼跳楼自杀的新闻就会上头条”的争执早已成了过去式。

不，最令他感到胆战心惊的，是迪克那种随时准备好为他人牺牲自我的行事方式。有那么一阵子，布鲁斯时常会沉浸在一种异样的后怕里——如果不是卢瑟和他的假死药剂，布鲁斯有可能真的会失去迪克了。

人们常说，第一次总是意义非凡的，这话可一点没错。

迪克是他的第一名助手，是第一任罗宾，也是第一个离开他自立门户的少年英雄，每一项对布鲁斯来说都意义重大。潜意识中，他总是想找一种合适的方式把迪克留在身边——这是布鲁斯很久以后才明白过来的道理。

 

 

“我们得给你弄个新身份……”布鲁斯站在梯子上，摆弄着刚刚挂上去的油画，“帮我看看挂歪了吗？”

迪克往后退了两步，认真地捏着下巴瞧了瞧，然后说道：“刚刚好，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯这才满意地从梯子上下来。阿福在他失忆的时候把这张全家福收了起来，但现在应该是个让它重见天日的好时机。

“理查德——格雷森——韦恩——”布鲁斯故意拖长了每一个词的尾音，“你觉得听起来怎么样？”

“行行好，布鲁斯！”迪克坐在一旁的单人沙发上，然后尽其生平之所能翻了一个大大的白眼，“别拿你那套油腻的腔调恶心我了……”

布鲁斯收好梯子，也坐了下来。他必须得承认真正把这名字说出口确实有些怪异，但他就是突然很想正式收养迪克。

“我是认真的！”布鲁斯开口为自己辩驳，指着墙上那幅刚刚被挂好的油画说道：“你瞧瞧那张画，画上的每一个人都姓韦恩。”

“阿福就不姓韦恩……”

“那可说不定，没准他的真名就姓韦恩呢。”

迪克假装生气地撇了撇嘴：“得了吧，布鲁斯，我都二十五岁了，早就过了可以被收养的年纪了！”

布鲁斯装模作样地压低了声音：“资料都是可以改的，只要轻轻动一下手指——”他抛给第一任罗宾一个“你懂得”的眼神。

后者无奈地摇了摇头：“我以为一个普通一点的身份会对晚上的‘秘密活动’比较有利？”

“哈！”衣柜里挂满手工定制西装的蝙蝠侠发出了一声讽刺般的轻笑。

“好吧……我得承认这在你面前的确没什么说服力。”

迪克轻轻地叹了口气，然后从沙发上站起来，单手叉腰，摆了一个商场里塑料模特最常见的姿势。

“理查德——格雷森——韦恩——”迪克学着布鲁斯的腔调，并且换上了一种上流社会“交际”中十分常见的矫情口音，“你觉得我看着像吗？”

布鲁斯认真地从头到脚打量了一遍他的第一任助手——

只有中学生才会穿的颜色亮丽的连帽衫，大约流行在上世纪八十年代的机车夹克，因为腿形好所以看起来还算那么回事的休闲裤，还有配色诡异一看就是换季打折款的高帮耐克鞋。

也是。布鲁斯尴尬地咳嗽了一声，从他见到第一版夜翼制服的第一眼起，他就不该对迪克的穿衣品味抱有太大的期望。

“听着，我在马戏团里长大！”迪克灵活地跳上了布鲁斯正坐着的沙发，“虽然托索莫纳斯的福，现在他们大概只记得约翰和玛丽了，但这不能让我曾经是个空中飞人的童年也跟着一起消失……我是说，比起一个韦恩，我还是更适合做一个‘飞翔的格雷森’，你懂我的意思吧？”

马戏团男孩调皮地眨了眨眼：“我知道，我在当罗宾的时候无数次把自己暴露在致命的危险之中，后来还离开你去了布鲁德海文当什么夜翼，甚至差点把自己的名字和小命一起丢掉……但这并不能改变一个事实——”他往布鲁斯的方向挪了挪，“这并不能改变，我是这个家的一份子，无论我姓还是不姓韦恩。”

布鲁斯长吁了一口气。好吧，被你看穿了，他心想。

“嘿，老家伙，别这么患得患失！”迪克临走前给了布鲁斯一个大大的拥抱，“我爱你，布鲁斯，我爱这家里的每一个人。我向你保证，不管发生什么，我都一定会回来的。”

年长的男人用僵硬的肢体回应了这个拥抱，迪克·格雷森的坦率时常让他措手不及。

这孩子……布鲁斯有时会不禁地思考，为什么迪克就不能像其他孩子一样，有点双向情感障碍什么的呢。

 

 

“接下来，我们只需要新建一个图层，然后把刚才处理好的素材叠加上来，嗒哒——”

“如果对清晰度没有太高要求的话，可以再稍微调整一下羽化的数值……就像这样”

“那本期的课程就到此结束啦！不知道大家都学会了吗？”

屏幕中的视频已经准备自动播放下一课，布鲁斯不得不手动把进度条拖回了开头的位置，准备重新跟着教程来一遍。

给迪克准备新身份的过程都很顺利。社保账号、医疗保险、驾照当然不用说，还有乱七八糟的学历证明、工作证明甚至就医记录什么的都一应俱全。理查德·格雷森现在是一名绝对合法的美利坚合众国公民了，但是——

“虽然托索莫纳斯的福，现在他们大概只记得约翰和玛丽了……”

想起上次的谈话，布鲁斯觉得他不想给迪克留下这样的遗憾，于是他准备给迪克举办一场马戏团的演出，好重新帮他夺回“飞翔的格雷森”之名。

筹备计划很顺利。

首先，他很轻松地就拿到了哈利的联系方式，讲明了事情的原委，并出重金邀请哈利带着整个马戏团来哥谭演出。虽然哈利对于约翰和玛丽还有个儿子感到无比吃惊，但还是很痛快地答应了布鲁斯的请求——毕竟，没人想跟钱过不去。

其次，他的保密措施做得很好。所有的前期工作都是由他亲手完成的，他十分确信整个家中除了阿尔弗雷德和他本人之外，没有其他人能提前得知演出的消息。

然后，小鸟们的训练也没出什么大问题。高空秋千的表演光靠夜翼一个人可不行，于是蝙蝠侠把罗宾、红罗宾甚至红头罩都划进了演员表的范围之内。虽然为此他不得不编造了几十种诸如“我是在用走钢丝训练你们平衡能力”、“你们太依赖钩枪了今天我们就试试徒手如何”等等十分蹩脚的借口，并制止了罗宾和红罗宾之间数次因为“达米安不肯伸手导致提姆在高空直接自由落体”而产生的打斗……

不过大体上看，筹备计划确实还算得上顺利。

直到布鲁斯试图制作一张迪克和他父母一起表演的海报。

他看过那些给他拍杂志封面的摄影师是怎么干活的：只需要拖动几下鼠标，轻点数次左右键，就能让他眼睛更蓝，轮廓更立体，还能年轻至少十岁。

蝙蝠侠是世界上最优秀的侦探。同样的，他只需要动动手指就能黑进世界上大部分看似坚固的防火墙，轻松地替换照片、音频和监控，随意地修改各种程序参数还有原始代码。

所以这有什么难的呢？只不过是用photoshop制作一张小小的海报……

上帝啊！布鲁斯几乎是绝望地又一次把进度条拖了回去。为什么没人告诉过他，用PS凭空做出一张图片来是如此的艰巨！

“布鲁斯老爷，别再跟那张可怜的图片过不去了，您已经快魔怔了。”阿尔弗雷德站在布鲁斯身后，手里拎着一套白灰格相间的西装。

“我没有魔怔——”布鲁斯想也没想地抬头说，“你手里拿的是什么？”他皱着眉问道。

“一套阿玛尼秋季秀场款西服……距您今晚宴会的预定开场时间还有一小时十五分钟，”管家先生面无表情，“我诚恳地建议您现在就换衣服。”

布鲁斯马上把头又转回了屏幕前，不假思索地说道：“换一套，我才不要穿着透明的衣服出门呢！”

哈！没救了。阿尔弗雷德痛心疾首地挑了挑眉。

 

 

在布鲁斯终于成功地征服了PS这款软件之后，哈利也带着一整个马戏团如期而至。在韦恩集团的赞助下，这场演出声势浩大，宣传的海报贴满了街头巷尾。

“明星归来——飞翔的格雷森家族复出秀！”

巨幅海报的正中央，是布鲁斯耗费了122个小时，合并了84个图层，并叠加了至少36种素材的“杰作”。

这下瞒也瞒不住了。

“天呐布鲁斯我真是爱死你了！！”迪克又给了他一个令人窒息的熊抱；

“啧……这就是您所谓的‘平衡性训练’？”不用看他都知道达米安的眼白已经翻到天上去了；

“小崽子你要是敢松手就死定了！”提姆明显还在为之前的事情耿耿于怀；

“听着，我绝对不会——不管这是什么玩意儿，我都绝对不会穿的！”杰森指着出自迪克之手的演出服，看起来准备现场纵火。

布鲁斯不得不把挂在他身上的迪克拎下来，然后依次拍了拍四个男孩的后背和肩膀。

“第一个节目就是，快去准备吧！”布鲁斯笑着晃了晃手中的票根，“我在第一排等你们。”

 

 

夜晚的哥谭总是雾气蒙蒙的，但今夜格外地晴朗。

希望今晚别有太大的动静，布鲁斯默默地祈求，要不凯特可能会踢她堂弟的屁股。

 

 

观众席上人声嘈杂，主持人的报幕声让布鲁斯回忆起了多年前的那个晚上——

“女士们！先生们！请允许我隆重介绍！”

对，他想起来了——

“神奇！非凡！又不可思议的！”

主持人洪亮的嗓音响彻全场：

“飞翔的格雷森家族！”

布鲁斯突然明白了那天迪克给他的承诺。

 

他终于记起来了，迪克·格雷森是个空中飞人，不管他被推得多远，最后他总会荡回来的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蝙蝠侠肯定是会PS的吧，但是我觉得努力学习新事物的中年人会很有意思，所以……
> 
> 本章最后一句话出自夜翼Rebirth第一期，也是Dick这部分的灵感来源
> 
> 本来想只让大少一个人演出的，但空中飞人一个人实在没办法表演啊，所以只好临时让四只小鸟都姓Grayson了……哈哈


	5. 提姆·德雷克

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有轻微TimSteph提及，请注意
> 
> 另：本部分将会neta一些小蜘蛛电影梗，版权不属于我！

老天爷啊……

布鲁斯站在提姆的公寓门口，心情十分复杂。他不太知道21世纪的青少年房间应该是什么样的，但布鲁斯可以确信反正绝对不是提姆这样的……

脏乱差都已经是最委婉的说法了，这儿简直就是个——

狗窝。

怪不得斯蒂芬妮不愿意搬过来住呢……布鲁斯在心里撇了撇嘴。

面积不大的客厅里一眼望过去全是黑压压的数据线，杂乱地连接着墙上两排大小不一的监视屏；餐桌上摆了至少五台不同颜色的笔记本电脑，还有两台不知道什么牌子的迷你主机；沙发的一侧堆着几摞高高的草稿纸，地上还有更多，布鲁斯甚至可以看到其中一页上还有一个大大的油手印；一件印着绿灯标志的短袖T恤和几件家居服堆在沙发的另一侧，几只球鞋呈放射状四散在沙发周围。

他得接杯水喝，布鲁斯走向厨房，他明显地感到自己的血压有些要升高的迹象。在布鲁斯韦恩最为放肆不羁的少年时代里，也从没有把房间折腾成眼前这个模样。他的管家先生会用一种慈爱的目光盯着他的后背一顿猛瞧，直到小主人如坐针毡不得不主动去把房间收拾干净。

嚯——幸好水槽里没有出现什么还没洗的餐具，这让布鲁斯深感欣慰。不过也好不到哪里去，几个盘子四仰八叉地卧倒在面积本就不大的沥水架上，看起来至少有一年没用过了。

早知如此，就应该直接打电话让斯蒂芬妮来一趟的，布鲁斯懊恼地想到。

 

 

事情的起因是那张来自常春藤大学的录取通知书。

当红罗宾在病床上信誓旦旦地宣布自己决定不去上大学了之后，蝙蝠侠不禁怀疑高强度的电击是不是一并烧坏了他的脑神经。

“提姆，我不知道你的小脑袋瓜里装的都是些什么……”布鲁斯揉了揉他肿胀的太阳穴，“高中学历可不能发挥你的全部才智，你哪来的自信觉得自己可以不用读大学？”

提姆随意地耸了耸肩：“布鲁斯，你又不是不知道我，连殖民地的那个呆瓜都形容我是一台行走的超级电脑，我可以——”

“你是说让200架无人机同时攻击你的那种‘超级’吗？”布鲁斯打断了他，但紧接着好像也意识到了现在提这个不太合适。

一时间谁也没说话，病房里只剩下了心率监测仪的“哔哔”声还在响着。布鲁斯烦躁地用手指敲击着膝盖，似乎在思考找些什么理由才能说服眼前这个倔的不行的前任助手。

“你看，我拿了三个工科学位，还是不太能弄明白陀螺仪阵列的工作原理……”布鲁斯试图论证大学文凭的重要性，“你不能指望自己读几本电气自动化的杂志就变得无所不知。”

提姆别过脸去，“达米安就能弄明白……”他小声嘟囔着。

“达米安有五个博士学位！这还不算地质学的那个——”布鲁斯无奈地反驳道。

“这么说吧，提摩西·德雷克-韦恩——”他把属于自己的姓氏拖得老长，“你要是不去上大学的话，我就收回你在韦恩企业的职位和全部股权。”

当事人看起来仍旧不以为然。

“还有你在韦恩塔地下的，那些几千万美金的隧道小玩具——”布鲁斯假装板着脸凑近了些，似乎胜券在握，“可就都要化为泡影咯！”

最后，在金钱的威逼利诱之下，提姆气急败坏地妥协了。不过布鲁斯仍旧觉得不放心，所以他决定替提姆把那份录取通知先保管起来。

 

 

在哪儿呢，在哪儿呢。

布鲁斯小心翼翼地四处寻找着能下脚的地方，在这种环境里寻找一张纸着实不是什么轻松的事情。听说达米安已经在克拉克家学会洗碗了，也许下次能带他来给提姆做个大扫除——

啊，在这儿。

书桌和衣柜中间的犄角旮旯里藏着一个不怎么起眼的小书架。一张合影被放在了第一层最靠外的地方，照片里的斯蒂芬妮和提姆大笑着，各自长出了一对比格犬的耳朵。布鲁斯知道这是用时下最流行的手机软件拍的，而那封带着大学印章的信件就安静地躺在合照旁边。他又在第二层找到了一些乱七八糟的小玩意儿：一张“全家福”油画的缩印版，几枚蝙蝠镖，一个不知道是从谁的制服上扯下来的罗宾标志（布鲁斯猜应该是达米安的），还有几张用铅笔画的图纸，看起来像是制服的设计稿。

说实话，他不大想支持提姆在上大学期间还进行“课外”活动，不过红罗宾确实需要一身新制服了。

布鲁斯把信封和稿纸揣进了上衣口袋，又站在门廊处朝屋里瞧了瞧，最后把冰箱上那一沓厚厚的外卖单也一并拿走了。

 

 

斯蒂芬妮曾经嘲笑提姆的上一身制服是“带着翅膀的舞娘装”——布鲁斯看了看手中的铅笔稿，以他个人的审美来看，这一套也好不到哪里去。不过他猜提姆应该是追求功能性大过美观的实用主义者，这点从他把罗宾制服的短裤换成长裤时就能看出端倪来，所以做一些功能性的改良应该无伤大雅。

早年，大概要追溯到他刚披上斗篷的时候，蝙蝠侠的制服还没有现在这么多丰富的功能。光是在轻便灵活和保全性命之间他就徘徊了很久，后来布鲁斯才穿上了用凯夫拉纤维制成的战衣。选材、打版、剪裁、缝制和修补，大部分的工序都是由他亲手完成的，很多年之后这项职能才最终落到阿尔弗雷德身上。

应该还没有手生——蝙蝠侠自我感觉十分良好。

于是，拿着从韦恩家族私人裁缝那随手顺来的尺寸，布鲁斯就这么捡起了他好久没做过的针线活计。

提姆比起他的两代前任要瘦弱得多。第三任罗宾的饮食极其不规律，尤其偏爱垃圾食品；又极度缺乏睡眠，并时常伴随着超额咖啡因的荼毒；作息基本日夜颠倒——最疯狂的一阵他甚至能不化妆就去演《惊情四百年》了。拜正值生长时期的各种作死行为所赐，提姆的身体发育跟同龄男孩相比十分迟缓。虽然通过大量的武术和健身训练，他在肌肉力量方面并不比别人逊色，可无论如何他就是看上去要比大多数少年英雄都纤细一大圈。

可别再被我逮着你吃外卖，红罗宾。

蝙蝠侠看着他在布料上画好的细细的轮廓，不禁皱起了眉头。

 

 

阿尔弗雷德这天第一次端着下午茶来到蝙蝠洞的时候，布鲁斯正忙着调试新制服上的制冷系统。凯夫拉纤维的高耐热性换来的是绝对糟糕的散热体验，能在大汗淋漓的时候吹吹空调可是布鲁斯思索了很久的构想了。

“就我个人的经验而言——”阿尔弗雷德递给布鲁斯一杯热茶，“您和随便哪位小少爷在滂沱大雨里冻得嘴唇发紫的次数，可远比所谓的‘大汗淋漓’要多得多。”

布鲁斯仔细地回忆了一下，发现好像确实是这么回事。

“总能用上的，”他继续摆弄着手里的电子元件，“我是说，提姆要去上学的地方万一很热呢？”

“常春藤大学就在哥谭正东方平移284公里处，北纬——”阿尔弗雷德停顿了一下，“42度。”

布鲁斯耸了耸肩：“有备无患……”

阿尔弗雷德跟着挑了挑眉：“唔，绝对通情达理的考量。”

这句话从阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯的嘴里说出来大致等同于标准美语中的“随你便吧”。

“好好好！”布鲁斯首先放弃了这场争辩，“我会再加个暖风烘干系统的……满意了？”

管家先生这才轻哼了一声，幽幽地转身离开了。

 

而阿尔弗雷德这天第二次带着新鲜出炉的蓝莓饼干来到蝙蝠洞的时候，蝙蝠侠正用他那标志性的“蝙蝠声音”，学着管家先生的腔调在调试麦克风。

“烟囱仙女泡泡浴、烟囱仙女泡泡浴、烟囱仙女泡泡浴——”

“布鲁斯老爷，您在干嘛？”

“咳——”布鲁斯掩饰性地咳嗽了一声，假装自己没有被阿尔弗雷德当场抓包。

“我在想……”他有些犹豫地说道：“既然提姆看起来无论如何都是个中学生，也许我能在声音上下点功夫？比如说——”

蝙蝠侠又压低了声音，换上了他那破风箱一般的嗓子：“因为我是红罗宾！”

“怎么样？”布鲁斯甚至有些期待地问道。

阿尔弗雷德看起来像是平地打了个哆嗦。

“角度刁钻，布鲁斯老爷。”管家先生面色发绿地回答道，“但为了我的心脏健康着想，我建议您别再让我听到那个句子第二遍……”

 

 

布鲁斯最后给这个应该没什么用的功能定名为“蝙蝠审讯模式”。

他对现在这个版本的战衣还算满意。

X光透视功能的眼罩，附带听觉和光学增强系统；持续制冷的散热系统和大雨必备的暖风烘干系统；柔软坚韧还防弹的新滑翔翼，还附赠一个最小号的单人降落伞；当然了，还有蝙蝠家族必备的万能腰带——

“喔喔……！停下，布鲁斯！”提姆及时制止了布鲁斯滔滔不绝的长篇大论，“我在审讯模式那儿就听晕了……等等，我干嘛还需要一个降落伞？”

“有备无患，我猜？”布鲁斯做了一个摊手的动作，“留着吧，我费了挺大劲才把它塞进去的……快去试试吧！”他把整套装备一股脑地扔给了提姆，指了指旁边的衣帽间，“快去啊！”

 

提姆慢吞吞地抱着战衣走进了衣帽间，又花了些时间才磨磨蹭蹭地从衣帽间出来。

制服大体上挺合身的——如果忽略两只袖子和两条裤腿都各短了10厘米的话。

上一次他带提姆去定做西装是什么时候的事情来着？布鲁斯发现他好像有些记不起来了……

“啊哈……”提姆干涩地笑了两声，“没事没事，戴上手套，穿上靴子就看不出来了……”

 

青春期男孩长得还挺快的，布鲁斯有些尴尬地挠了挠头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim穿绿灯T恤的场景出自少年泰坦V4第二期，蛮可爱的
> 
> 在本文哥谭≈纽约的设定下，我把常春藤大学安在了达特茅斯学院身上，所以文中的距离和纬度差不多都是真实的喔
> 
> “烟囱仙女泡泡浴”是BVS电影中阿福试音时使用的词语，原文funnel fairy bubblebath，这一片段在译制配音版中的台词是“土豆丝儿土豆皮儿”hhhh


	6. 新的开始

“阿嚏！”

布鲁斯缩在蝙蝠洞的电脑前，打了一个大大的喷嚏。他已经穿上了织的十分密实的羊毛衫，并套上了一件应季的棉绒家居服，然后婉拒了阿尔弗雷德递来的厚厚的羊毛毯。

“感冒就应该穿厚一点——”管家先生把毯子在椅背上搭好，“而且不适合待在阴暗又潮湿的‘洞穴’里。”

“谢谢，阿尔弗雷德，”布鲁斯又一次伸手把在键盘上乱踩的小黑猫推到一边去，“我很确信我只是对猫毛有些过敏，阿嚏！”

这事到底应该怨谁啊……

在阿尔弗雷德看不到的角度，布鲁斯偷偷地翻了个白眼。

他就不该信阿尔弗雷德那套“绅士们一生要见报三次”的说辞——他是美国人，干嘛要凑这种不列颠式的热闹。

可是那条关于“提摩西·德雷克-韦恩”的讣告早已刊登出去了，蝙蝠侠不得不悄悄地潜入哥谭公报和市立图书馆去替换那期报纸的底版，然后就被十二月的冷雨浇了个透心凉。

删除了推特上最后几条关于提姆死讯的消息，布鲁斯又做了一次仔细的全网追踪识别，确保提摩西·德雷克-韦恩在各种意义上都是个百分百的大活人了。然后，这才在管家先生的坚持下，带着羊毛毯离开了蝙蝠洞。

 

哥谭冬季的夜晚通常是阴云密布、雾气弥漫的。但经过昨日雨水的洗礼，今夜天气还算晴朗，一轮明月高悬空中，格外明亮。

“吭——”

“咚——”

“啪——”

一阵异样的响动吵醒了浅眠的管家先生。阿尔弗雷德起身拿上了手电，又从床头柜最下面一格的抽屉里摸出来一把柯尔特左轮，然后才摸黑灵巧地转移到了房间的落地窗边。

花园里从左往右数的第三座墓碑前，一名明显是穿着睡袍的男子正吭哧吭哧地挖着土——那是杰森的墓碑，这么多年了布鲁斯一直没把它移走。

“布鲁斯老爷，感冒病毒蚕食了您的大脑吗？”阿尔弗雷德站在二楼卧室的阳台上黑着脸，“大半夜的您在发什么疯？”

布鲁斯手上的动作没停下，他边挖边喘着粗气说：“我在想……我花了好些功夫去删除那些关于提姆的死讯……还给迪克弄了一个全新的身份……”他顿了顿，继续用力地挥动着铁锹，“我干嘛不对杰森也如法炮制？”

“这就是您凌晨两点钟穿着睡衣在花园里刨土的理由吗？”阿尔弗雷德的脸更黑了。

“康斯坦丁刚从中国回来，我从他那学到了一个新词——‘晦气’……”布鲁斯把铁锹插在一旁的土里，吐出了一句阿尔弗雷德没听懂的中文。

“所以我得——”庄园主人晃了晃已经有些松动的墓碑，似乎在衡量能不能徒手把它搬走，“赶紧把它挪走——”

“明天叫画师过来，我们需要一张新的全家福！”

布鲁斯冲阿尔弗雷德挥了挥手，又拿起了一旁的铁锹。

还是叫个发热急诊的医生来吧。管家先生无奈地摇了摇头。

 

第二天中午，阿尔弗雷德不得不打电话取消了跟画师的预约。某个严重高估了自己抵抗力的中年人，因为在十二月的夜风中发神经而成功地把自己的感冒升级成了发烧。

不过管家先生还是很尽责地把那幅挂在书房里的油画取了下来，打算提前把它放进储藏间。被阿尔弗雷德一并收到储藏间的，还有一期陈年的旧报纸。

翻至最后一页，一篇占据了半个版面的讣文迎面而至。上面的油墨已经逐渐消褪，正文的内容有些模糊不清，只剩下落款处的大字还十分清晰——

子 布鲁斯·韦恩 哀告

 

“阿福，需要帮忙吗？”迪克的脑袋突然出现在了储物间门口，“布鲁斯打算用提姆的手机自拍一张全家福呢，就差你了。”

“马上就好，理查德少爷。”

“好吧，我们在楼下等你——快点来啊！”

迪克迈着大步跑下了楼梯，楼下会客厅里的嘈杂声在这儿就能听到。

阿尔弗雷德又最后看了一眼那张报纸，然后把它认真叠好，塞进了油画的背面。

 

他很高兴自托马斯老爷和玛莎夫人之后，公报讣闻栏里已经近四十年没有再出现过任何一个带“韦恩”的名字了。

而他衷心地期望，这个时间能再长一点。

 

 

哥谭专区》综合板块》讨论区：

 

【细思恐极】有人相信平行宇宙的存在吗……

 

#1

您所浏览的帖子已被删除，有问题请及时联系论坛管理员。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文中有一个逻辑性问题没有解决，就是关于报纸底版被替换后，已经售卖出去的部分当然是无法更改了。但是我浏览了一下《纽约时报》的网站，发现很多名人讣闻本来就是提前写好存在报社处的。如果有人发现的话，我们就甩锅是报社的失误吧！
> 
> 本文正文到这里就全部结束啦。作者文笔一般，功力有限，非常感谢坚持看到这里的各位小伙伴们。
> 
> 另外以防分歧稍稍解释一下，标题中的五次死与生分别代表着四位罗宾各种意义上的四次“死而复生”，以及“第五次”——老爷在拥有四小鸟后逐渐走出了韦恩夫妇遇害的阴影。
> 
> 本文的写作初衷是祝贺Tim归队，在列梗概的时候才最终演化成了四小鸟每人一个部分。我很乐于想象一些蝙蝠家之间在普通人模式下，特别蝙蝠侠不那么“蝙蝠侠”时相处的故事，他们不当义警的时刻也是魅力无穷的。


	7. 信用危机

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蝙蝠家族因为一些显而易见的原因上了亡灵世界的黑名单。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外，电影寻梦环游记AU
> 
> Tim被奥兹关进迷宫时曾说：“我能感觉到自己被那些导弹击中了”，本文设定上采用Tim被无人机群攻击至死，继而才马上被奥兹复活并囚禁这一说法。
> 
> Dick心脏停搏的数分钟也被算在死亡范围之内。
> 
> 人死之后，在亡灵世界会直接回到故乡。

1.

又是雨天。

漫天的乌云迎面而至，大雨混杂着雷声齐齐地向地面俯冲。

 

哥谭的黑暗骑士仰面倒在污水横流的水泥地上，暗色的斗篷在血泊中浮动。

这感觉不对——

蝙蝠侠挣扎着想要起身，然而僵硬又麻木的肢体让他无机可乘。

该死！不是在这儿——

此起彼伏的枪击声离他只有数墙之隔，尖啸的警笛声距他愈来愈近，年轻的助手正在耳机里大喊大叫……

“蝙蝠侠！回答我！蝙蝠侠……父亲！我需要你回答我！”

他试着动了动喉头，却没能发出任何声音。

不应该这样……不应该在这儿……

布鲁斯韦恩入行二十多年，早已做好了随时迎接死亡的准备，但他的内心从未像今天一样充满了侥幸，暗自期待也许会有奇迹发生。说实话，这不公平，他经历过那么多凶险数十倍、数百倍的世界性危机，从无数的疯子和超能力者——甚至从达克赛德的手中幸存，为什么一次黑帮交火就能这样轻而易举地偷走他的生命？

布鲁斯盯着头顶灰蒙蒙的夜空，脏兮兮的雨水打得他几乎睁不开眼。血液还在从他体内向外逃窜，体温更加迅速地不停流失，所有生命的气息都在迫切地弃他而去……

豆大的雨点像断了线的珍珠拍在地上，一下又一下，声音陌生又熟悉：

叮咚——

时间似乎慢了下来，他的思维突然变得清晰而明朗。

阿尔弗雷德和小鸟们一定会恨我的——

“我很抱歉……”

布鲁斯用尽全身的力气挤出这句话来。

他的声音带着无数的思绪一起，被淹没在了尚未停息的滚滚大雨中。

 

 

2.

布鲁斯再度睁开眼的时候，雨已经停了。

空气中没有硝烟味，没有血腥味，也没有哥谭长久以来那股深入骨髓的腐朽气息。有的只是温柔轻抚的夜风，窸窣低语的人群，以及灯火通明的城市。这是一个属于亡灵们的世界——布鲁斯摘下手套，低头看了看自己已经化为白骨的手掌，心里有些疑惑。

死后的世界看起来完全像是一个20世纪初的出入境关口——

“哥谭港”和“入关”几个字被高高地挂在已经生了锈的围栏上；几名穿着老式海关制服的工作人员把自己围在小小的格子间里，两只手娴熟地在打字机和印章之间来回翻飞；熙熙攘攘的“骷髅”群排成了好几条长长的队列，正缓慢地向前挪动着。

好吧，他得承认这跟自己一直以来期待的“尘归尘、土归土”那套规则有点不太一样。布鲁斯挑了一列看起来稍微短一些的队伍，然后悄悄地站在了最末尾，假装没听见人群中关于蝙蝠侠死讯的讨论。他身上还穿着代表黑暗骑士的制服和斗篷。凯夫拉纤维制成的上衣依然紧贴着他的两扇肋骨，不过万能腰带就只能松松垮垮地搭在他的骨盆上方了，更不用说两条裤管都明显空空荡荡的。

好极了。布鲁斯心想，看来他再也不用为中年发福的事情而担忧了。

“嘿！蝙蝠侠先生！”

一声稚嫩的童音打断了布鲁斯的自嘲。一个梳着马尾辫的小女孩正扭扭捏捏地站在布鲁斯身前，看起来至多十岁。布鲁斯注意到她身上穿着一件哥谭市立医院的病号服。

“什么事，孩子？”他语气轻柔地问道。

女孩看起来有些踌躇，又带着点难为情，最后才下定决心说道：“我能当你的罗宾吗，先生？”

布鲁斯差点以为自己听错了，所以短暂地愣了神。

女孩见他没说话，连忙补充说：“妈妈说我身体太虚弱了，不能当罗宾，可是现在我的病已经全好了！”她甚至原地跳了两圈，试图证明自己四肢健全，身体健康。

她用特别期待的眼神望向蝙蝠侠：“我不会歧视你是个会吸血的蝙蝠怪的，所以希望你也不要嫌弃我是个普通的人类小孩，好吗？”

四周的人群传来几声欢快的轻笑，布鲁斯没忍住，也跟着一起笑了。

“你叫什么名字，孩子？”蝙蝠侠单膝支地，让女孩能平视自己的眼睛。

“我叫贝蒂，贝蒂·韦伯……”女孩用非常小的声音嗡嗡道，听起来有些窘迫。

“你好，贝蒂，瞧——”

布鲁斯摘下面罩，露出了两鬓已经灰白的头发。

“我可不是会吸血的蝙蝠怪——跟你一样，我也是个普通人，这只是个面具……”他指了指手里的面罩。

贝蒂看起来有些难过，又有些疑惑，她失望地嘟起嘴：“那你的父母真是给你起了个怪名字，蝙蝠侠先生……我还以为普通人肯定当不了蝙蝠侠呢……”

布鲁斯又没忍住轻笑了一声：“普通人当然是可以当蝙蝠侠的——”

他把手中的面罩戴在贝蒂头上，又解下了自己的披风系在了后者的肩上。

“看！现在你也是蝙蝠侠了……”

布鲁斯靠近贝蒂的耳朵，低声说道：“再告诉你个秘密，我的真名其实是布鲁斯·韦恩。”

“哇喔——”

贝蒂还沉浸在拥有了蝙蝠披风的喜悦里，她拿手拽着披风在原地看了看，接着就转着圈跑远了。然后，好像又想到了什么似的，贝蒂转过身来冲着布鲁斯的方向大喊了一声：“谢谢你！布鲁斯韦恩先生！” 

人群中爆发了一阵整齐的吸气声——

“蝙蝠侠是布鲁斯·韦恩？！”

“什么？布鲁斯·韦恩是蝙蝠侠？”

“天呐！是我想的那个布鲁斯·韦恩吗……”

此起彼伏的讨论声越来越大，嘈杂的惊叹声敲打着布鲁斯的耳神经。

一个留着络腮胡的工作人员不知道从哪冲了出来，冲着人群大吼：“这个布鲁斯·韦恩在哪？！”

 

 

3.

“衣服真好看，孩子。”入关处的工作人员笑着夸赞道，递出来一张表单。

“谢谢您，夫人。”杰森接过那张薄薄的纸，认真地填了起来。

在“在世亲属”那一栏，他毫不犹豫地写了布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德的名字，接着在“过世亲属”的后面打了一个大大的叉。迟疑了一会儿，他又在阿尔弗雷德后面加上了迪克的名字，最后才把表单递了回去。

“你在这边真的没有别的亲属吗？”工作人员有些不确定地问道。

杰森踌躇了一会儿，接着沉默地摇了摇头。他知道他母亲和某个老混球肯定都在这儿，但他现在一点儿也不想见到他们。

“好吧……”格子间里的女士轻轻叹了口气，然后在表单上盖了章，“罗尼！帮我领个孩子到伯娜那儿去！”她冲旁边的一个男人大喊道。

 

伯娜黛特刚刚在哥谭港的未成年人管理处工作了五个月。作为一个情感充沛又同情心泛滥的年轻人，她对这份工作真的是又爱又恨。

每天，她都要接待至少数十个因为各种原因夭折，而在亡灵世界又没有其他亲属的孩子。这些哥谭的孩子们在生者的世界大多就是日夜流浪街头的孤儿，要么饱受饥饿和病痛的折磨，要么深陷黑帮之间的械斗和交火——总之，运气不好的最终都会一命呜呼。

有些孩子还没有她自己的女儿大。一想到这些，伯娜黛特总会忍不住红了眼眶。而她唯一能做的，就是在能力范围内给这些孩子们安排更好的去处，然后在轮休日偶尔悄悄地去探望探望他们。

“晚上好，夫人。”一个黑色的脑袋出现在了她的柜台前。男孩灵活地跳上了椅子，把手中的表单塞了进来。

“谢谢你送他过来，罗尼，接下来由我接手吧。”伯娜黛特跟穿制服的男人打了个招呼。

“晚上好，杰森，你可以叫我伯娜黛特！”她扫了一眼手中的表格，又看了看眼前的男孩。资料上写着他已经十五岁了，但看上去一点也不像。他身高至多4尺8寸，穿着一身红绿相间的奇怪制服，甚至还披着一条黄色的披风，两条腿骨大大咧咧地露在绿色的短裤外面，看起来活脱脱就是个采花蜜的小精灵。

“听我说，我很遗憾你这么早就撒手人寰，不过我向你保证这儿肯定比外面要有趣得多！”伯娜黛特冲杰森眨了眨眼睛。

杰森似乎对她口中的“有趣”不怎么感兴趣。

“我听说……”他有些不好意思地开口问道，“每年我们都有一次回去看望家人的机会是吗？”

伯娜黛特温柔地笑了，大多数孩子都是这样，他们的生命是如此的短暂，因而也比成年人更加留恋生者的世界——

“噢——别着急，孩子，”她耐心地解释道，“是的，每年万圣节的时候，人们就能到外面的世界去探望自己的朋友和亲人，所以你还得等上至少半年才行呢……”

杰森看起来并不失望：“只要到了万圣节就行，是吗？”

“唔……”伯娜黛特知道很多街头的孩子根本没有什么像样的照片，更不会有收着照片等他们回访的朋友和家人，但杰森在“在世亲属”那一栏里写了至少三个名字，所以她猜这应该没什么关系。

“你的朋友和家人们还得把你的照片摆出来，只要摆出来就行。”

杰森看起来对这个答案很满意，甚至轻轻地吹了一声口哨。

真好，伯娜黛特想。至少会有人为这个孩子哭泣，纪念他，记得他。

“好吧，让我们来看看把你安排到哪比较合适——”

 

杰森被分到了一间很好的公寓。

当然，跟韦恩庄园肯定是没法比的，但是较哥谭小巷里的那些破屋子而言肯定是好极了。邻居们人也很不错，大都善良又热情。

但他不喜欢这里。

这儿就像是哥谭市里那些中产阶级们才会聚集的地方，而杰森恰好和“中产阶级”这个词一点都挨不上边儿。最重要的是，他是住在这附近唯一的一个未成年人，而他的邻居们总会不厌其烦地和杰森打招呼，一遍又一遍——言语、面容甚至眼神里都写满了“你还这么年轻……我很遗憾”。

干嘛要遗憾。杰森有些气恼，自己的死又不是他们的错，而且他本人一点也不遗憾，如果没有遇到布鲁斯，没有当上罗宾，也许早几年他就已经横尸街头了。

杰森从冰箱里胡乱地抓了几个邻居送的三明治，随后悄悄地离开了这个街区。

经过几天的“流浪”，杰森找到了一个人们既不会为他感到遗憾，也不会对他的制服评头品足，甚至还盛情邀请他这个未成年人一起喝酒的地方。

“反正你这辈子都到不了合法饮酒的年龄了嘛！”猪皮哥说着又把杰森的杯子斟满了。

这是一条“被遗忘者”们聚集的街道，人们便很直白地称这里为“遗忘街”。像猪皮哥这样在亡灵世界无依无靠，在生者世界又无牵无挂的人们三三两两地住在这附近破旧的船屋或房车里，静静地等待“终极死亡”的降临。

终极死亡，这是杰森从猪皮哥口中学来的词。

“当人世间再也没有活人记得你——所有人都忘记你的时候，你在这个世界也会消失……这就是终极死亡……”

猪皮哥说这话的时候正醉醺醺地躺在自己的吊床上，左手抱着他的破吉他，右手揣着一个啤酒瓶，还打了一个大大的饱嗝，杰森也难说他的话到底是真是假。

 

伯娜黛特找到杰森的时候，已经是十月的下旬了。

“嗨，杰森！”

伯娜黛特远远地打了招呼。她换掉了在管理中心穿的工作制服，穿上了主妇们喜欢的那种格子图案的连衣裙，胳膊上还挎着一个碎花布做的小包。

“嗨，伯娜黛特……”杰森正坐在一小块人工草坪上，心虚地回应着。

伯娜黛特也走到他身边坐下，带着笑意开了口：“我只是想来通知你一下，别忘了过几天的万圣节回访——我去你住的地方找你来着，但是邻居们说你早就不在那儿住了。”

“抱歉……”杰森有些脸红，“我不太适应住在那儿，所以就搬走了……你是怎么找到我在这儿的？”

“没什么难的，”伯娜黛特有些揶揄地看着他，“我只是稍微打听了一下有没有人见过一只披着黄色披风的小鸟，结果发现你在这儿似乎很有名。”

这下轮到杰森咯咯咯地笑了起来：“我这身披风在现实世界可也是很出名的！”

“介意给我讲讲披风的故事吗？”她接着问。

杰森晃了晃脚上的绿色短靴，没说话。伯娜黛特也没有再追问，沉默在两人之间来回传递了几次，最后还是杰森先开了口。

“终极死亡是真的吗？”他突然问道。

“什么？”

“终极死亡——如果人世间没有人再记得你了，大家都把你忘了，在这儿你就会消失，是真的吗？”

“是真的……”伯娜黛特原地伸了个懒腰，“不过我一点也不担心，我来这儿的时候我女儿还小呢，她现在长大了有了自己的孩子，就会把我的故事讲给孩子们听，一代又一代……你呢？”

“我也没什么好担心的。”杰森十分坚定地说道。

但万一蝙蝠侠在夜巡的时候摔坏了脑子呢？杰森突然感到有点心慌。

万圣节一到，他就从哥谭港的大门里飞奔了出去。

 

4.

“还有人没回来吗？为什么我名单上的数字对不上！”詹姆斯焦虑地揪着他的络腮胡，在出入境管理大厅的中央来回地踱步。这是他当上管理中心负责人的第一年，他可不想在万圣节这种重要的时刻出什么大的岔子，以免影响到日后的连任。

“找到了！头儿！”罗尼从厚厚的一沓名单中抬起头，“是一个叫杰森·陶德的小孩儿！”

詹姆斯急急忙忙地接过罗尼手中的文件。资料显示这个叫杰森·陶德的少年在11个小时前就离开了亡灵世界，但至今仍未归来，而现在距离日出的时间已经不足1个小时了。

“伯娜黛特！”詹姆斯扯着嗓子继续大喊道，“你没告诉过这小子日出之前必须回来吗！”

“我当然告诉过他！”伯娜黛特看起来着急坏了，“就在前几天，我还特意跟他强调过如果过了时间还不回来他就会消失的！”

詹姆斯迈着他的短腿冲向了一旁的程序员：“快给我查查他的照片摆在哪了！”

一阵键盘声呼啸而过——

“是个私人庄园！”

“能查到具体地址吗！”

又一阵噼里啪啦——

“哥谭市马里布街10880号，韦恩庄园！”

“我去找他！”伯娜黛特拿上外套就往外冲。

“千万记得在日出之前回来！”詹姆斯冲着门外的残影喊道。

 

时间一分一秒地过去，在天光渐放的时分，伯娜黛特终于回到了管理中心的大厅。她看上去有些受了惊吓，一下子把自己砸进了椅子里，久久没有出声。

“别太难过……”詹姆斯看着窗外的日光，明白无论如何事情已成定局。

伯娜黛特似乎从惊吓中缓过神来，她用力地摇了摇头：“头儿，你相信人死能够复生吗？”

“你说什么？”

“我亲眼看到杰森满身是血地从他自己的坟墓里爬了出来！他复活了！”

她把脸埋进了双手里，不知道自己应该是开心还是难过。

 

5.

“嘿！我认得你这身制服！”伯娜黛特惊喜地叫了出声。

眼前的男孩穿着跟杰森差不多款式的奇怪制服，虽然披风的外层从黄色变成了黑色，短裤也变成了长裤，不过红色的上衣、绿色的手套和靴子，还有胸前那个大大的“R”的标志她肯定不会认错的。他和杰森差不多高，骨架比杰森要宽一些。但他看起来远不如杰森乖巧，如果他坚持要用鼻孔看人的话……

对方轻哼了一声，算是发表了对这句话意见。

伯娜黛特被他盯得有些发毛，只好赶紧低头翻看手中的平板电脑。

达米安·韦恩 男 13岁

在世亲属：布鲁斯·韦恩 阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯 迪克·格雷森

……

这个名单看起来是如此的熟悉。伯娜黛特手忙脚乱地从电脑中调取了杰森的资料——

杰森·陶德 男 15岁

在世亲属：布鲁斯·韦恩 阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯 迪克·格雷森

 

伯娜黛特抬头看了看达米安，又低头看了看手中的平板，最后瞅了眼电脑屏幕……

“达米安，你跟杰森·陶德是兄弟吗？”伯娜黛特连忙问道。

“啧，他算是收养的，但我是亲生的……”男孩有些不耐烦地撇了撇嘴。

这孩子看起来还真是不好惹，伯娜黛特小心翼翼地挑了挑眉，决定暂时不去问他杰森在那边过得好不好这种问题了。

“好吧，让我们来看看把你安排到哪比较合适……”

 

 

送走了达米安，伯娜黛特一路小跑地冲进了詹姆斯的办公室。

“詹姆斯！你得看看这个！”她把手里的平板一把摔在了办公桌上，“还记得杰森·陶德吗？现在又来了一个！”

“你轻点！这东西挺贵的！”詹姆斯有些心疼地查看了一番平板电脑的边角有没有被磕到，这可是他费了好大功夫才申请到的一笔预算。

“嚯，布鲁斯·韦恩，达米安·韦恩——你上次去的那地儿是不是就叫韦恩庄园来着？”

伯娜黛特肯定地点了点头：“没错，看看他们俩的资料，在世亲属那一栏！一模一样！”

詹姆斯的手又不自觉地摸上了自己的络腮胡，他敲了敲桌板，思索了一会儿，然后才把平板还给了伯娜黛特。

“这样吧，今年我专门给你派个人，可千万把这个小鬼给我盯住咯！”他强调道，“今年绝对不能再出任何差池！”

 

事实是，不用等到10月底，仅仅过了一个月，事情就出了岔子。

詹姆斯双手抱臂，以一个极其不雅的姿势摊在办公室的沙发上，正怒视着沙发另一端的年轻人。伯娜黛特有些尴尬地站在门口。

“等等，你给我说清楚咯，什么叫做凭空消失了？”

年轻人急出了一脑门的汗：“就、就是……字面意义上的，直接消失了……”

“不行不行，你再从头给我捋一遍！”

“这个小孩，达米安·韦恩，他因为非法饲养别人的爱波瑞吉被好几个人一起投诉了，所以我就把他带到办公室里，想问问这到底是怎么回事——”年轻人又解释了一遍，“结果刚说了两句，前一秒他还好好地坐在椅子上的，后一秒突然就消失了了！”

“唉……”詹姆斯他烦躁地揉了两下自己已经逼近地中海的头发，长吁了一口气，说道：“伯娜黛特，去给我找个产品经理来！”

 

几经周折，詹姆斯看着自己平板电脑上的一个报警APP，露出了满意的笑容。整个亡灵世界在一年前就已经实现了全面联网式电子信息化办公，这让他的构想实现起来十分容易。现在，只要有谁在亡灵的登记资料里输入“布鲁斯·韦恩”这个名字，他的首页就会警铃大作。

哼，区区几个亡灵，他还不信他看不住了。

 

第一次报警来得十分迅速，就在app刚刚上线的几天后。詹姆斯一听见警报就拿着平板向入关口冲去。

“迪克·格雷森——是你吗？”詹姆斯叉着腰，面相凶狠地看着眼前的黑发年轻人。

“呃……对，是我……”迪克有些尴尬地挠了挠后脑勺，他刚刚填完“在世亲属”这一栏的第一行，结果整个入关口的电脑都突然发出了巨大的警报声。

詹姆斯不知道从哪拿来了一把椅子，用力地把它扎在了围栏外面的地上。

“请坐吧，格雷森先生。”他指了指那把光秃秃的椅子。

“唔，谢谢——”迪克有些不明就里，但还是照做了，“我能问问为什么吗，你知道，一个人坐在队伍外面挺尴尬的……”

“你就当自己是VIP客户吧。”詹姆斯黑着一张脸，他沉默地拿食指敲击着自己的胳膊肘，没再说话。

行吧。迪克放松地靠在椅子背上，反正他完全搞不懂这个络腮胡到底想干嘛。

 

“哈！我就知道！”

当迪克从椅子上消失的时候，詹姆斯突然发出一声大笑——

“就坚持了10分钟！真够意思的！”

他的脸已经黑得像达斯维达了。

 

第二次警报也相隔不远。詹姆斯甚至敢打包票说他早有预感，因为那天白天他的左眼皮一直在狂跳不止。

只是这次他连椅子也用不上了，当他抓着制服外套冲出去的时候，只来得及看到对方在原地留给他的一个红色残影。

詹姆斯知道自己已经压根没有心脏了，但他明显地感觉到自己的心脏病要犯了。

 

6.

布鲁斯有些焦躁地坐在椅子上，完全不明白眼前这个留着络腮胡的地中海到底在想什么。对方一直用一种充满忿恨的眼神盯着他猛看，全然不顾旁边几列人群不断投来的不解的眼神。

布鲁斯一向自诩是个充满耐心的人，他可以用非常恼人的姿势在某个罪犯窝点蹲守一夜，也可以坚持不懈地连续P图好几十个小时，但他真的不想坐在这儿毫无意义地浪费时间，浪费生命——即便他已经死了。

“我说——”他烦躁地揉了揉自己的下颌骨，“你到底打算让我们在这儿坐多久啊？”

“没坐满1个小时你别想走！”对方回答得很迅速，很坚定。

“那你好歹告诉我一声为什么吧？”布鲁斯的语气也不是很好。

络腮胡的男人想了想，在手中的平板电脑上划拉了几下，向布鲁斯展示了几份资料。

“杰森·陶德——”

“达米安·韦恩——”

“迪克·格雷森——”

“提姆·德雷克-韦恩——”

他边说边翻着页：“这几个人都是你儿子吧，布鲁斯·韦恩。”

布鲁斯不置可否，他耸了耸肩，回问道：“是啊，然后呢？”

络腮胡又切换回了那种忿恨的眼神，听起来咬牙切齿：“你的几个儿子死了又活，活了又死——好吧没有后半句，这种行为已经严重影响到了我们的正常工作秩序！”

他把屁股挪了挪，找了个看起来更威风的姿势。

“我再把话说明白点，根据我们的信用评估体系，你已经上了我们的黑名单了！”

布鲁斯简直要被他逗乐了：“伙计，我都已经在这儿坐了45分钟了，你应该知道心肺复苏和急救手术都是有时间限制的吧……”

他摆摆手站了起来，拿出了他“布鲁西”十足的那一套腔调来：“我也把话说明白点，我已经死得不能更透了，所以你最好现在就让我填单子走人，否则我就要投诉你了。”

络腮胡的男人低头看了一眼手表，似乎也觉得布鲁斯说的有些道理。他必须得承认，在这儿坐着一直被人围观确实挺傻的。

“好吧，我去再拿个客用平板来，你可别乱跑。”

詹姆斯一步三回头，最终才磨磨叽叽地拐进了自己的办公室。

 

7.

布鲁斯还没睁眼，就能闻到一股只属于医院的消毒水味。心率监视仪的嘀嘀声回荡在空旷的房间里，几个不规律的呼吸声几乎紧贴他的耳边。

“父亲？”

达米安第一个察觉到他醒了，有些不确定地问道。

“达米安……”

布鲁斯睁开了眼睛，声音十分嘶哑。

杰森和提姆坐在病床的左手边，迪克和达米安则趴在他的右手边，四个人看起来都十分疲惫。

“父亲，你在笑……”达米安似乎十分疑惑。

布鲁斯都没察觉到自己弯了嘴角——

“是啊，我做了一个非常有趣的梦。”

 

8.

詹姆斯从办公室出来，远远地就瞧见椅子上没了人影。

“人呢？”他指着椅子质问着离他最近的那个柜员。

格子间里的年轻人冲他比了个气球爆炸的手势，还带上了配音：

“噗——啪——就这么消失了。”

詹姆斯深吸了几口气，恶狠狠地把手里的平板电脑摔在了地上，然后在哥谭港的出入境关口爆发出了一声前所未有的怒吼：

“下次再有姓韦恩的来，直接让他们给我滚！！！！！！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间线有点问题，大少应该是在大米还没有复活的时候挂掉的，但是不好处理，就不改了。
> 
> 马里布街10880号，这其实是Tony Stark的住址哈哈……
> 
> 查阅了一些资料，心跳停搏目前我国医疗中比较认可的急救时间差不多是5至20分钟，超出半个小时即使能救回来也会因为大脑缺氧而留下后遗症。不过也有一些经过40到60分钟的不间断按压能够妙手回春的案例，所以就取这个时间值了，我们就当老爷身强力壮吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的各位小伙伴。【有关布鲁斯韦恩的五次死与生】全文包括正文和番外到这里就真的全部结束啦。
> 
> 看完COCO之后一直想写一篇batfam的AU，最后就选了这么一个有些无厘头的故事，不过说是AU其实倒是跟原作“Remember”的主题没有什么太大的关系就是了。
> 
> 动作和侦探漫画都创刊80周年了，突然发现漫画人物肯定会比我们活得更久呢，不知道人们在记得他们的同时，他们会不会也记得曾经有我们这群小粉丝呢？


End file.
